


To My Stockholm Girl

by orphan_account



Category: lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, prompt, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short story prompt about two gays meeting for the first time after talking over the internet for several months.





	To My Stockholm Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu! This is something I usually dont do, but I did it anyways. This was written for someone special to me as a surprise gift and a way of telling her that I one day dream of hugging her. More or less we be lesbians.

The train ride felt like it had taken forever. 

She had woken up early that friday morning even though she had the day off. It had almost hurt to get up early but since she had a long travel ahead of her she had to get ready in time if she wanted to make it. The train had been close to full and everyone had been reading the newspaper or a book of some sort. She herself had just been staring out the window and watching her home disappear outside the big window. The fields and the forests were shaped differently in her eyes, even if they all probably looked the same. At home she could spot deers walking everywhere but on the rails she had only been able to see three.  
Every nerve had been awake and shaking as if they were craving attention. She knew she probably should have eaten the snacks her mom had packed her, but the excitement took over the sense of hunger and the snacks had been forgotten in her bag. 

But even though it felt like the travel had taken hours, it had only taken around three. Now she was finally here, the end of the plan was close. They had been planning this for three weeks now, she almost couldn’t believe it was happening. Those nights of their parents talking over the phone to make up this plan of surprise. It was honestly a simple gesture but it had taken lots of consideration and waiting for the perfect time to strike. It had been her idea at first, to surprise the other one. She had not been able to focus while sitting in her seat and listening to the teacher rambling on about different tests and end results for the ninth graders. Her mind had only been locked on how to get to the other city and embrace the person she had been talking to for close to two months. 

At first her mother had given her a weird look as she told her about the idea. It had been strange and travelling to the capital of all places? No it had been insane. But when she noticed the longing and the desperation she had finally given in to her child's plan and contacted the other mother. Sometimes she would sit and listen to the two mothers talking and trying to figure out how it was going, and after a while she got to know that they were going to try and go through with the idea. That night it had taken her almost everything to not scream out in joy and text the girl about it. It was supposed to be a surprise, she could not yet tell. 

When she first opened the doors and walked into the school she started having second thoughts about it all. The teachers were notified about her arrival and that one of their students would leave ten minutes earlier than usual. The student had no idea what was going on or why the person on the other line had acted differently today, she had probably brushed it off as something as simple as being tired or just having a bad day. But this was not a bad day and she was almost shaking in wonder of how this would play out. 

She had to get to the other girls locker, (and ask a teacher for help finding it). It had taken her fifteen minutes and talking to three different people until someone could lead her to the right place. Now she was here, and any minute the teacher would ask her to leave class early. In just two minutes the teacher would tell her that something came up and that she should probably go to her locker. The question was would she do it or would she just be suspicious? She can’t say no right? The two minutes felt even worse than the train ride. 

After roughly five minutes she could see the other girl walking towards her, and she completely froze. It was her, in real person and in real life. Never before had she seen her besides across the screen or in pictures people uploaded. The pictures hadn’t lied and she was beautiful. 

“You know I usually like train rides, but this one wasn’t all too great. Too much people.” She finally said and the girl in front of her jerked her head up and stared at her, shocked. It was as if suddenly the whole world had turned, and what she had previously believed to be impossible was suddenly possible. This had not been in her mind, she thought they would meet on a con or in the summer or any time at all besides now. She was here, in the school with her. Was she dreaming?

“Celine?”

“Sigrid.” 

She giggled before reaching her arms out and the taller girl made a run for it, tears filling her eyes as she did. They almost fell to the ground at the impact and she giggled while wrapping her arms around the other, embracing her and holding her as tight as she possibly could. Nothing in the world could separate them as they hugged each other, both crying at this point as their emotions took over. It was a mess and thanks to her leaving before everyone else did, no one of importance would see them standing there and pouring their hearts out. 

“I told you I’d come for you, did you doubt me?”

“Well I did not expect this anyways.” She stopped before looking at her. “Wait how did you even get here? Was the teacher thing all set up?” The long haired one nodded as to answer her questions because yes, it had all been set up and god it had turned out way better than she expected. 

“It was hard for me to keep quiet for three weeks..”

“You planned this for three-” She shut her up with a kiss.


End file.
